This invention relates generally to atmospheric sampling systems, and, more particularly to a portable, sequential air sampler capable of maintaining a constant intake flow rate during the sequential air sampling operation.
An ever expanding field of study is the study and research of pollutants in the air. It is essential to continuously sample the atmosphere for the following reasons:
1. compliance with OSHA health standards; PA1 2. compliance EPA standards; PA1 3. as a guide in industrial air pollution; PA1 4. to assess atmospheric quality; PA1 5. to study jet engine combustion products; PA1 6. to analyze and study gasoline and diesel combustion products; PA1 7. to determine chemical contamination of water and food; PA1 8. to study the closed environment; PA1 9. to evaluate the atmosphere in bio-chemical experimentation; PA1 10. chemical sampling for analysis; and PA1 11. environmental studies during space shuttle launches.
Past air sampling systems left much to be desired since they lacked many essential qualities necessary for accurate and systematic air sampling. For example, in many instances, past air sampling systems have been incapable of being easily transported to various locations since they were dependent upon complex and extremely heavy components for their operation, and, in general required a "line" power source. In addition, those sampling systems which were battery operated and portable were not capable of being operated by a normal "line" power supply. Furthermore, the sequential testing of the atmosphere at various time intervals became a problem due to variations in flow rate encountered during the sampling operation. Consequently, a great need has arisen for a truly portable and compact air sampling instrument capable of reliable, unattended operation.